Frostbite
Frostbite is a polar bear or yeti-like ghost in charge of the Realm of the Far Frozen. Frostbite and his race, despite their fearsome appearances, are intelligent creatures capable of many things including medicine and technology. They refer to Danny as "Great One" and "The Savior of the Ghost Zone" and treat him like a king due to his defeat of Pariah Dark (in "Reign Storm"); Frostbite even introduces himself to Danny as his "humble servant." History Infinite Realms Frostbite first appeared in "Infinite Realms" when Danny, Sam and Tucker crash landed the Specter Speeder into his icy domain. At first, Frostbite attacked Danny due, but this was only due to a painful icicle embedded in his fur. Once Danny noticed this and zapped it free, Frostbite's pleasant and formal demeanor returned. Frostbite was honored that his rescuer was none other than Danny Phantom, the "Savior of the Ghost Zone." Frostbite and his people treated Danny as a king. Danny accepted the praise and the help offered by Frostbite. Frostbite described to Danny and his friends that Danny's fame had been spreading all around the Ghost Zone since Danny imprisoned the Ghost King, Pariah Dark. He showed the trio a cave whose walls were covered in carvings of Danny, honoring his triumph over Pariah Dark. To help Danny and his friends leave the Ghost Zone, Frostbite bestowed Danny with the Infi-map. In the conclusion of the episode, Danny returned to the realm of the Far Frozen to discover from Frostbite that the Infi-map doesn't always take users where they want to go, but where the map itself feels they must go. Danny thanked Frostbite again for his help and wisdom. As Danny and his friends left, Frostbite said to another clan member that the "Great One" (meaning Danny) will return and has more in common with the Far Frozen than he realizes. Urban Jungle In “Urban Jungle,” when Danny came down with a case of unusual chills (a precursor to his yet-unknown ice powers) while fighting Undergrowth, he went to Frostbite for help. Frostbite rescued Danny and treated his injuries. He subsequently trained Danny in the use of his new ice powers while his people watched (because as they live in a frozen wasteland, they take their entertainment where they can get it). When it came time for Danny to leave, Frostbite wished him luck in ridding his world of Undergrowth, although his people were less than enthusiastic about Danny returning if he was unsuccessful (as he froze and nearly injured several of them while working on the "aiming" part of his new powers). Phantom Planet Somehow, before the events of the episode, Vlad obtained the Infi-map. This implies that Vlad defeated Frostbite and took it from him. Frostbite makes a cameo appearance in “Phantom Planet” as one of the ghosts who helps turn the Earth intangible. Powers * Ghost powers: Since he is a ghost, he has the basic ghost powers of intangibility, invisibility and flight. * Cryokinesis: He can fire freeze blasts from his eyes and hands and shoot ice spikes from his hands. He is extremely proficient with this power and has been seen to be able to freeze people solid. His ice powers were even able to freeze Danny's ghost rays. * Planar Walking : In Phantom Planet, we can see him standing with his four legs in the tower that turns intangible the earth. * Ice Constructs: His mastery of his ice powers allows him to create objects out of ice, such as snowballs, crystals, statues and swords. He can also manipulate his icy constructs to turn them into other forms. * Cold Sense: He was able to sense cold in Danny when they first met. * Supernatural Strength: He is strong enough to lift and carry the Specter speeder (with Sam and Tucker inside of it) and Danny at the same time with no visible physical strain. * Supernatural Endurance: He was able to take a direct ghost ray from Danny with no visible damage. Trivia * Frostbite is believed to be based on the character Yoda from the Star Wars series - he speaks in a fashion similar to Yoda and also trains Danny the way Yoda taught Luke Skywalker. This would seem likely, as Butch Hartman is a fan of Star Wars. * Frostbite and his kind are the only ghosts introduced in the series that respect Danny for defeating Pariah Dark. No other ghosts mention this fact. * His name is a term of a type of injury that can occur when skin's exposed to the cold. Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Characters voiced by Bob Joles